Heal Me
by Halloween's Phantom
Summary: "You, Fef, and I? You'll both alwways be my friends?" "Of course!" "Yeah, sure." "Friends forevver!" "Friends forever, hehe!" "Yeah, whatever. Friends...Forever."
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Nothing~_**  
**_Warnings: Minor Ocs, Language, Angst, Humanstuck, Au, Homosexual Pairings, etc._**  
**_Main Pairing: ?/Eridan_**  
**_Chapter Song: How To Save A Life- The Fray_**

* * *

**'Beauty is how you feel inside, and it reflects in your eyes. It is not something physical.' - Sophia Loren**

* * *

_"Wwe'll alwways be best friends, right?" A kid asked, picking up a rock and skipping it in the lake next to them. His purple eyes turned to look the ginger next to him. His hand combed through his black hair, grazing over the purple streak, and nearly smearing his glasses. He was dressed in black swim trunks. The kid sat on a rock, facing towards his friend._

_Said friend had orange hair that curled around his ears, and stopped at his neck. Freckles dotted his nose and his scrunched angry red eyes glared at the other. He wore a red shirt and some black swim trunks. He slapped a handful of mud onto the mud castle he was building. He raised an eyebrow, knowing the other wasn't finished with the question._

_"You, Fef, and I? You'll both alwways be my friends?" He asked again, eyes curious and bright, toothy grin slipping over his expression. A girl, next to them, snorted. She giggled, brushing away her curling black hair. Pink goggles hung around the ten year old's neck. She wore a colorful one piece swimsuit. Her bright brown eyes blinked. "Of course!" She squealed, poking at the ginger haired boy._

_The ginger boy scoffed, crossing his arms. He shrugged, before blushing brightly, "Yeah, sure." The first boy laughed, "Awwesome! Promise?" The ginger grunted, before nodding. The girl, however, voiced out her agreement. "Friends forevver!"_

_"Friend forever, hehe!"_

_"Yeah, whatever. Friends...Forever."_

* * *

**"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."- Anais Nin**

**"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." - Unknown**

* * *

_He picked at the grass, eyes damp. He hiccuped, rubbing his eyes. "I can't believve him, Fef," he sobbed, rubbing at his eyes. The girl next to him sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're fourteen now, Eridan. It's about time you grow up a little, you know? He isn't gay like you, so pushing it onto him was rude!" Eridan gaped at her. "But he punched me!" She sighed again, standing up from her spot._

_"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been so rude. It's all your fault, after all. And stop being a baby. All you've been doing since we met was cry about your own problems! You never once listen to us!" She scowled, "We shouldn't hang out anymore." With those words she jogged away with frustration._

_Eridan watched as she left. His world was crashing down before his eyes. He reached up to his eyes. They were damp, but there were no more tears. It doesn't matter. It's all his fault. She'd said so. It's all his fault his parents were fighting. It's all his fault he couldn't get better grades, despite being at the top of his class. It was all his fault he wasn't a good friend. It was all his fault he fell in love with Karkat. It was all his fault he's a disgusting faggot, like Karkat said he was._

_He got up and walked home, eyes lacking their usual brightness._

* * *

**"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."- Unknown.**

* * *

_He tapped his feet, watching the light change colors. His friends had stopped talking to him three days ago. That was the day Feferi and Karkat stopped being his friend, three days ago. He looked around, making sure there were no cars. He nodded in satisfaction, walking the crosswalk. He made it across with no problem._

_He heard the screeching of tires. He turned, his back towards the brick wall behind him. He saw the dark car swerving around. His heart pounded in his chest, and he wanted to run, but he couldn't move. Right as the car pinned him against the wall, he had brief thoughts. 'The world would be better without me. My parents would be happier.' The car crashed into him and his world went black._

_If he thought about it, he saw the dark sky. He saw flashing blue and red lights. He felt hands. He smelled copper and things metallic. He smelt fire. He felt tugs. He heard voices. He felt mind blowing pain. His world was spinning, minute glances at blurry people. White, blue, red, so much red. Pain, sorrow, pain, pain, hurt, why did everything hurt._

* * *

**"A friend is one who believes in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself." - Unknown**

* * *

_He wakes up, terrified. The room he's in is terrifyingly white. There's machines hooked up to him and he's so frightened. A doctor enters the room, "Oh? You're awake." He shakes a little, "Wwhat happened?" His voice is raspy and unused. "You were hit by a car. You've been in a coma for seven months."_

_The getting hit by a car didn't bother him so much as a question that popped up. "Has anyone vvisited?" The doctor looked saddened, "Only your parents. They're on their way right now." His heart skips a beat and he drops his hands to his lap. Eridan looks down and doesn't look up again, even as the doctor pats his head._

_"You're lucky, you know? You were nearly cut in half," he notes, jotting something down in his trusty little notebook. When Eridan doesn't reply, the Doctor assumes it's from shock. He leaves the room and leaves Eridan to his thoughts. Moments later, he is joined by his parents. His mother is sobbing, and she's immediately wrapping him up in her arms, while his father stands on his other side with relief written all over his face. It warms him up._

_His brother stands in the doorway, frown marring his face. That's when Eridan realizes, they all know. About the fight, about his orientation, about the accident, about Feferi, and about Karkat. The realization shows on his face, but his parents only double on reassuring him. They apologized, promised they'd accept him, and even his brother pat his head. His heart warms up wonderfully and he wonders if they learned about what they have. 'You never know what you have until it's gone,' has never been such a right quote until now._

* * *

**"If the power to do hard work is not a skill, it's the best possible substitute for it." - James A. Garfield**

* * *

_He spends two years in training his body once more. It takes two more years to catch up in work, but he's smart, and it doesn't take much more than that. It takes another year to graduate. He is now nineteen. His brother is in collage, being a twenty year old. His mother is forty three and his father is now forty four._

_His new home is on a ranch, just outside his hometown, which he has yet to venture back to. His dream of being a singer sits in his heart, but he can't bring himself to give up his father's show horses, and his mother's companions. Thus he starts to train Horses, while working more on training his body, earning more knowledge, and singing to himself alone._

_He's hired work to help with his horses and himself just in case. His chest still has damage taken to it from his accident, that left some jagged scars. He gets frequent attacks, to which he has to take medicine weekly for. Other than that, his life is going better. But he still feels so empty. Like there's a hole. A hole that's eating him alive._

* * *

**"Friends will keep you sane, love could fill your heart, a lover can warm your bed, but lonely is the soul without a mate." - David Pratt**

* * *

_**Not entirely sure about the story. Should I continue or delete it?**_

_**Also, I have no clue who I should pair Eridan with. So long as it's not Equius, you can vote or something. **_


	2. NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey there. Corbeau again, with better(?) news.**

**I've currently moved these stories to ArchiveOfOurOwn, simply because that place is better. FF is a joke, honestly. There's about a 100% chance at finding something mocking and terrible. Not to say there isn't very good authors here. But I've been waiting months to get over to that other site and I've spent a year or two reading stories there. This place is sentimental, for sure, because of all the great friends I've made and all the nice reviews. A03 is a nice place, too, however, and I hope I'm welcomed there as I was here.**

**To be find me, simply go into google search, type in 'HalloweenMasquerade on ArchiveOfOurOwn' and you will find me. My newer work, 'Senses and Sweet Seasons' is there as well. I'm sorry if you guys don't like or know about A03. I will be keeping my account, but I will only be answering questions and talking to friends. Updates? Highly unlikely.**


End file.
